The Prosecutor and the Defense Attorney
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: Athena didn't understand what it really meant to love someone until she met Klavier. I made this Klavier x Athena because I felt like it :3 I feel like these two would be cute together :3. Hope you enjoy! -Kirby


The Prosecutor and the Defense Attorney

I just won a case against Klavier Gavin… Apollo's friend slash rival I guess…

"Great job on the trial today, Fraulein Cykes."

"Thanks! I was sort of nervous because Mr. Wright told me you were the one who made him lose his badge…"

"Nein, it was the court system itself."

I turned away from him, "I need to go, Apollo is waiting for me at the office."

"I'll talk to you later then Athena."

"Bye Klavier…"

I didn't know what I was thinking, but I thought he liked me… NO Athena! Don't think like that! He's just a rock god who's also a prosecutor nothing more.

I arrived at the office five minutes later and saw Apollo waiting for me, "You're finally back."

"Sorry Klavier stopped me for a minute."

"Oh okay."

"So who did you want me to meet?"

"I want you to meet Ema Skye, she's gonna meet us at People Park."

"Isn't Ema your girlfriend?"

"Yeah but you haven't met her yet so I decided you two should meet."

"Well let's go then! I wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

We walked to the park in silence and met up with Ema.

"Apollo over here!"

We walked over to where Ema was sitting and I sat across from her and Apollo.

"Ema meet Athena, Athena meet Ema."

"Hello Athena."

"Hello Ema."

Then my phone rang, "Sorry I have to take this."

"It's okay."

I walked away from the table and answered my phone, "Hello this is Athena."

"_Hey Athena, its Klavier."_

"K-Klavier?! How did you get my phone-?"

"_Herr Forehead_."

"Herr Forehead?"

"_Apollo_."

"I'm gonna talk to him in a minute here."

"_Before you do I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later._"

"Umm, sure!"

"_See you at let's say seven, Tres Bien?"_

"Seven it is! And okay Tres Bien it is."

"_Alright bye Fraulein Cykes."_

"Bye Klavier."

I walked back over to the table to see Ema and Apollo kissing, "Aww you two are adorable together."

"A-Athena!"

"Sorry did I ruin the moment?"

"Not at all, right Apollo?"

"R-right."

"Also, thanks for giving Klavier my number Apollo."

"You gave the fop Athena's phone number?"

"I just thought they could talk about cases…"

"Well thanks to you I'm hanging out with Klavier later." I said smiling.

"Like a date?"

"No. Not a date."

"If the fop tries to kiss you, just push him away."

"W-why?"

"He kisses most girls, for some reason…"

"O-oh…"

'Maybe he's just being nice then.'

"Anyways have fun Athena!"

"Thanks Ema! Don't have too much fun you two."

Apollo looked flustered when I said that and so did Ema.

"Bye guys!"

"B-bye…" They both said as I left."

'Their adorable together.'

I arrived at Tres Bien and saw Klavier waiting for me there.

"Hello Fraulien Cykes."

"Hello Klavier."

We walked inside and sat in awkward silence, "So umm Klavier, how long have you known Ema?"

"I've known Fraulein Skye for a long time, ever since I met her sister."

"Cool."

We ordered our food and when it came we didn't even talk…

He finally spoke up, "How long have you been working for Herr Wright?"

"About six or seven months now."

"That's cool."

We didn't start talking again until we left the restaurant, "Klavier, do you like anyone?"

"I like a certain person, but she probably doesn't like me back."

"Is it Ema?"

"Nein it's someone that Herr Forehead introduced me to."

I thought he meant Vera, but then he looked at me and smiled. 'Is he seriously talking about me?!'

"I'm talking about you Fraulein."

I blushed when he said that, "A-are you serious?"

He kissed me on the lips and my eyes lit up, he pulled away and we both smiled.

"Athena, let's go to the park." He said taking my hand.

"O-okay." My slightly red cheeks turned into a scarlet red, and we met up with Ema and Apollo at the park.

"Hey Athena, fop."

I couldn't respond I was in shock from what happened.

Apollo noticed us holding hands, "Did something happen between you two?"

"N-nothing big…" I said still blushing.

"Did he kiss you?" Ema asked smiling.

"Y-yeah…"

"We're gonna head to the office, bye Athena, Klavier."

"Bye Herr Forehead."

"B-bye Apollo."

They walked away from us, towards the office. Klavier leaned in and kissed me again this time for longer than before, when he started to pull away I deepened the kiss making him blush a scarlet red.

When we finally pulled away he said he loved me.

"I love you too Gavin."

We walked back to the office and Klavier got Ema and left, "Bye Athena, Herr Forehead."

"Bye Klavier!" I said happily.

"Bye Klavier." Apollo said bluntly.

I then learned at that moment, what it meant to really love someone. Thanks to Klavier.

A/N: So I was Pming MadFox32 and she brought up Klavier x Athena for SOME reason. And I decided to write this instead of finishing my Klema one… WELP I feel like a complete idiot *Eats a Snackoo* welp Klavier x Athena and Justiskye :3. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
